Cyren Frostfyre and the First Phase
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Cyren Frostfrye was raised by and named by the great ice dragon, Frosttyre, is an S-class Fairy Tail Wizard, and is only 11 years old! Getting a letter from a Pheonix was the last thing she expected! Female HarryPotter, slight bit of AU for Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray get along decently, Gray has more control over his issues! And a few more changes that I will point out!


**A/N: I know I should be updating My Life, but I had this idea and I wanted to get it out, So bare with me please! Also this is kind of AU with the Fairy Tail characters, In my story, Mirajane is nice from the start and is 15 years old, will Erza, Natsu, and Gray are 11, They have all been at the Guild for 2 years, well as Cyren. Who will be introduced in a bit, so anyways. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona, owns nothing, Except the names of non-canon variety, aside from that I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ten years ago, a lone baby was found by a lone dragon, up in the icy mountains of Fiore, away from society, the dragon raised the child as it's own, and taught it it's magic, Ice Dragon Slayer magic, as the child neared it's 9th birthday, It's Dragon mother disappeared, leaving behind a note to the young one, and a hat. The young child, and their faithful flying neko companion, followed the notes instructions, to join a magic guild, as the child and their neko friend traveled, a week before the child's 9th birthday, the child found their way to the front steps of the guild called Fairy Tail. The child joined them and found a new family, but still searched for their mother, the child's messy black hair and bright green eyes behind a pair of big round glasses, and a strange lighting shaped scar on her forehead, her light grey/blue cat ear shaped hat on her head, and a white no sleeve shirt, with long white pants, with a blue belt, and on both pants and shirt have blue snowflake designs, This is what she wears, alongside her is her trusty neko friend, a black, with white stripes, and wears a light grey scarf around her neck. A talking neko, that can fly with silvery/grey wings, that can appear at will.

The girl's name is Cyren Frostfyre, the daughter of the great ice dragon, Frostyre, and her neko's name is Mira Stryker. This is their story...

* * *

"OI! MINNA! OH-HAI-YO~!", yelled a spiky pink haired boy, along with a blue neko, who was sitting on his head. "Urasaiyo... Natsu it's to early for this...", said a voice from the pile of blankets on top of the bed. A pair of bright blue glowing eyes glared from underneath the pile. "I agree with Cyren, Go back to sleep Natsu, or else I'll freeze all of your clothes.", grumbled a voice from the room across the the one Natsu was in. "But Gray, Cyren, it's already 6 am. Let's get up and go train with Erza!", yelled Natsu, running over to the bed and throwing the pile of blankets, and the person inside, in the air.

The black haired girl, jumped out of the pile of blankets mid air, and through an ice empowered fist at the pink haired boy, who dodged and ran out of the room, screaming, down the hall into his own room. The black haired girl followed yelling swear words that no 10 year old girl should know. Banging on his door, she turned to the black and white striped neko that followed her out of her room at a much slower rate, who rubbed her eyes and said quietly, "Calm *yawn* down, Cyren, we can get him back later, lets just get ready for the day" And with that the neko went back into their room, and was followed by Cyren who went into her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom down the hall from her room, followed by her neko, who walked in to huge walk-in shower with Cyren, after she took off her night clothes.

* * *

On shower and brushed teeth later, Cyren and her neko walked down the stairs that lead into an open area into a kitchen, and Cyren set to work to making breakfast for her and the others. "How's pancakes and sausage sound for food, Mira?", Cyren asked, getting out the ingredients, already knowing the answer. "Yay!", yelled Mira, jumping up onto the counter.

After the food was all made, Natsu and Gray came down, the young blue neko was still in Natsu's hair, and Gray was dress in a big baggy dark blue shirt, with lighter blue sleeves, his blue/black hair was laying flat against his head. "Pancakes? No fish?", asked the blue neko in Natsu's hair. "No Happy, maybe tomorrow.", replied Cyren, flipping the last pancakes onto a plate, and sliding it down the counter to Natsu and Gray. She went down towards them with the sausages, and sat on the stool next to them.

After a nice breakfast, Natsu gets laid out with the house chores for a week, a 3-2 vote against him and Happy, they head out of their tree house home, Natsu jumps out of the hatch, Cyren flies down with Mira, and Gray Ice-Makes stairs, and takes them down. And they head out to the guild.

* * *

Another crazy day at the Guild, and the Master Makorov Dreyer, is sitting down watching the mayhem. Mirajane is serving him his daily drink, as a sudden burst of fire appears in the middle of the room, gathering everyone's attention, as a small red bird appears, and flies over head for a bit, before it lands on top of Cyren's shoulder.

Everyone just stared at the bird, who dropped a letter in Cyren's hands, on it said:

 _Mr. H Potter_

"Ummm, I'm sorry Phoenix-san, but that's not me. One, I'm a girl, and two, My name is Cyren Frostfyre.", Cyren stated, looking at the Pheonix.

 _"You are from another world, young girl, and everyone in that world believes you to be a boy, my master included, and this is addressed to your birth name, and please call me Fawkes."_ , chirped the Pheonix, Fawkes.

"Oh, so what is this letter for?", Cyren chirped back, flipping the letter over to see a strange wax seal.

 _"Open it and find out young one."_ , replied Fawkes.

"What's going on Cyren?", asked Natsu, coming over to her side looking at the letter she had opened and read it's contents along with her:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 **(A/N: I hand typed all of that with on hand, while holding the book in the other, your welcome!)**

"A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry? But you're already a wizard. Why would you need to go to a school for it?", asked Gray, looking over Cyren's other shoulder. "Yeah, and why does it say 'Mr. Potter'? You're a girl.", stated Natsu. Instead of answering them, Cyren walked over to Master, and handed him the letter, letting him read it.

"Cyren, can you bring me to the place where this Phoenix came from?", asked Makarov, looking at her and Fawkes. Cyren nodded her head, and held up her hand, and said, **_"Ice Dragon: Gate of Ice"_** In front of her hand a Pure white door made of Ice appeared, it opened and showed a swirling vortex. "Shall we?", said Cyren, heading towards the door. "Everyone, we will be back shortly, I will explain everything later.", Makarov said and with that, they went through the door, closely followed by two boys and two neko's, before the door closed behind them, leaving the rest of Fairy Tail in a stunned silence.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had used his last idea to try and find Harry Potter, and it had been ten minutes since his faithful Phoenix companion had left in a flame, Professor McGonagall, was standing next to him when a door made of ice appeared in the middle of his office, and out, walking, came a child that looked like James Potter, with Lily's eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue snowflakes designs and white pants, and a grey/blue hat in the shape of cat ears. Followed by a small old man, with a weird outfit, and stumbling out behind them, was a boy with spiky pink with a blue cat in it hair, wearing a white scarf, brown sleeveless shirt and Green pants, a boy with blue/black hair in a baggy two-toned blue shirt with black pants, and a black with white stripes cat, with wings, flew in behind them.

Fawkes flew over to his perch, trilling happily. The one that was obviously Harry, walked forward and asked, "Are you Albus-san? Fawkes-kun said you sent me this letter." "Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this woman beside me is Professor Minerva McGonagall, you are Harry Potter?", said Dumbledore, looking at the child with a twinkle in his eye. The child shook their head and said, "My mother named me Cyren Frostfyre, and I would like to point out a fact that should be cleared up, I'm a girl." Dumbledore looked flabbergasted at that statement, the boy-who-lived was a GIRL?! Before anything else was said, the old man spoke, "Hello, I am Makarov Dreyer, the Master of the Guild these young ones belong to, and I would like to discuss this whole affair with you, without the young ones, can you have McGonagall-san take them out somewhere please." "Yes, I believe we should, Minerva, if you would.", Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and motioned the three kids and cats to follow her, and they left down the stairs.

"So, would you like a lemon drop?", asked Dumbledore, pointing to a chair for Makarov to sit in, he took the seat and shook his head no. "Cyren is like my Daughter, and where we are from, she is extremely strong, but I would like to ask about her birth parents with out her here, so what of her birth parents." "They are dead, murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, he-I mean she, should of died there as well, but..." and with that Dumbledore explained everything, along with the prophecy, to Makarov. Who sat through it all, listening calmly.

Makarov sighed, and spoke,"I see, well, as I would like for her to know about her birth parents, that girl is a very well known Wizard in my Guild, she is the youngest to gain the rank she has. So I will let her decide."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Professor-san, what magic do you use?", Gray asked, looking up to the elder lady. "I am a transfiguration teacher, so that is what I'm best at.", she responded, walking the children towards an old abandoned classroom within the school. "What's that? And are you strong?", asked Natsu, which got him a book to the back of the head. "Ow! What the Hell, Cyren?!" "Ignore him, Minerva-san, he always wants to fight strong wizards, he usually bites off more than he can chew, and from the name of your class, I'd say it has something to do with changing the base form of things, Right?", Cyren said, looking up at the stern teacher. "Yes, Ms. Potter, that is correct.", McGonagall answered looking at the young girl, seeing her mother's intelligence behind those emerald eyes.

"Please, don't call me that, I have never heard that name before today, so please just call me Cyren Frostfyre." "Alright, Ms. Frostfyre, I will call you such.", McGonagall sighed, thinking about how this came to be. But getting shaken out of her thoughts by an Lance made of Ice flew past her, drawing her attention back to the children in front of her.

"Fire Dragon Roar", yelled the pink haired one, who began to breathe flames at the bluenette, who yelled, "Ice Make: Shield" Which created a shield in front of him, completely made of ice. Cyren sighed, before running in between both of the boys, and said, "Ice Dragon Knock Out" which made and Icey Aura appear around her and sent both boys across the room in opposite directions. Both of them out cold.

"In all my years...What was that?!", McGonagall said looking on in disbelief. "Huh?", Cyren said, looking over her shoulder towards McGonagall, and then said, "Magic, Duh."

And all Minerva McGonagall could think is, _This is going to be a long year..._

* * *

 **A/N: So what do yah think? Please Read and Review!**


End file.
